The Queen Of Vampires
by Crazyhumor
Summary: To stop her from becoming a threat, Bonnie Bennett was suppose to be taken care of.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a AU story. Vampires are sort of different in this story but what I mean will be made clear in a little while. No Damon in this chapter.**

Bonnie was afraid and she couldn't understand what was going on.

She was blinded. The thick material of the blindfold was wrapped tightly around her eyes and ears, making the sounds of a car moving over uneven road and hushed voices muffled and unclear. Her body was splayed in an awkward position, her head against something cool and hard, while her legs were bunched up behind her.

She was in pain.

They had attacked her.

She didn't know who they were or why she was attacked. She was headed home from school, her car got a flat and it had been raining. She had gotten out of her car to check the damage and to call her friend Matt to come help her. Matt had been on his way, but two men showed up and pulled their vehicle up behind hers before he could get there.

Her memory got fuzzy from there. The men had been talking strange, saying things that didn't make a lot of sense. One of them had grabbed her and drug her towards the back of their car, she had fought back, and they had responded with violence and as a result she was rendered unconscious.

So she woke up her, in the back of a vehicle, her body awkward and achy, her head bumping into the side of the car with each sharp turn. She was to afraid to do anything. She was to afraid to move. Fear didn't stop her mind from racing though, searching for a way out of her predicament. Her hands were, free, which she found odd considering they had blind folded her.

Her hands shakily searched the pockets of her cheer jacket for her phone, heart sinking when she felt nothing and remembered she had dropped her phone back on the road in the initial struggle. She swallowed weakly, one plan down, she realized she had to think of another one. She forced herself to listen to the men who had started speaking again, voices not hushed as if they didn't care if she over heard or not.

"You sure she's the one?" One of the men spoke, his voice deep and accented. "She didn't put up much of a fight."

"That's the point, Marco." The other said voice just as accented. "We have to take care of her before she becomes a problem. Our lady has a plan for this world and the seer revealed to her that this girl was the only one that stood in her way of all of our goals. Our lady wants this, so we must do it."

"But an untrained witch? She's a threat to our lady's goal?" He scoffed. "I believe that old bat drank to much."

"You are simpleton, Marco." The other man stated distastefully. "You understand nothing, do you?"

There was silence for a few seconds. "No matter if I understand or not, why not just kill her? If she's such a threat, we could have ended this already instead of driving this far out to some forsaken cave."

"Though untrained and obviously oblivious to her own power, the girl back there is powerful. Her soul is rather. If we were to kill her, her soul would simply be born again into another body and our lady would still be threatened. We are to drop the girl into the Darkest Cave, where her soul once released from the body will never escape."

"What if she escapes this so called Darkest Cave alive?" The other asked skeptically.

A bark of dark laughter filled the car, making Bonnie flinch. "The creatures of the Darkest Cave will see to it that the girl never sees the light of day again."

More silence followed his words. "I've heard of those creatures. You are right, she will never return. Us, on the other hand, will be celebrated. Our lady's favorite, loyalist followers, will no longer be that sorry group of uptight viking witches. We may not have the magic, but we are just as devoted, this will show her this."

The other man sighed. "There is no place for glory in our group. All glory goes to our lady."

"Of course," the other man said somberly.

Bonnie remained silent, almost to afraid to breathe. Witches? Creatures? The Darkest Cave? They weren't making any sense. She just wasn't kidnapped, she was kidnapped by lunatics. Her fear somehow tripled and her body began to shake. A sob escaped her throat.

"She seems to be awake, Jonas."

"Indeed," the other commented, "it matters not, we are almost there. We will have to continue of foot the rest of the way."

And true to his word, the car soon slowed to a rocking stop and car doors opened and closed. Bonnie whimpered and cried out when the back door was pulled open her her legs were grabbed.

"Let me go, let me go," she chanted as she was dragged from the car and onto the ground. She found herself wishing she had removed her blindfold when she had to chance. Her body was lifted and a shoulder dug into her stomach and a hand patted the back of her thigh.

"Don't worry, child, it will be over soon." He laughed. "Just don't fight back to much. I heard the creatures of darkness love when they struggle." Bonnie wiggled and struggled in an attempt of free herself as her blood rushed to her head. "Stop now, girl, I will drop you and knock you unconscious once more and trust me, you're going to want to see what's coming."

Bonnie wasn't exactly sure why she stopped struggling, but she did. The man's threat grabbing her attention in an odd way.

(QTV)

"Remove your fold girl."

Bonnie was disoriented after just being dropped on the ground after more then an hour of being carried up a winding, sloped trail. She sat on her behind, her fingers curled underneath her as she shivered in fear and exhaustion.

Her shaky, dirt covered fingers slowly raised to the fold around her eyes, fingers slipping underneath and pulling upwards. She kept her eyes closed at first, somehow she had found comfort in the darkness, somehow equating not being able to see and being unhurt. But she knew she had to face what was happening to her, so she cracked her eyes open.

Her vision was a blur of colors at first but cleared soon enough for her to see that the two black blobs in front of her were the men. She remembered they both were dressed in black just how they were now, with matching buzz cuts and a single silver ear ring on each of their right ears separately.

She had been expecting them to be grinning like mad. Overcome with demented glee that they finally were about to finish their so-called mission. But they weren't, they looked serious, not regretful or sorry, just serious.

The bigger one pointed behind her. "Down there is your new home, girl, for how ever you manage to survive down there." Her worked his jaw. "This isn't personal." He admitted.

Bonnie couldn't help but glance behind her at the small hole sticking in the center of the gray stone. Her heart began to race and she quickly looked back at the men, her eyes filled with tears.

"Please," she begged, shaking her head, "please don't do this. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not a witch and I don't know who ever your lady is, so I'm no threat to her."

"Marco, drop her down," the other man said. "We have to do this, girl. We hope for your sake, that it is quick."

Bonnie screamed as the smaller man stepped towards her. She fought him off the best she could, clawing and scratching at his reaching arms. He seemed immune to her punches and kicks and was soon lifting her up to the hole. She fought, refused to allow him to put her legs into the hole.

"Why aren't we knocking her out, Jonas?" The man gritted out annoyed as he struggled.

"The very least we can do is give her a chance to survive for a while down there. She should be conscious for that?"

The man snorted. "Because a hundred foot drop wouldn't kill her or knock her out?" One of her legs slipped through the hole. Bonnie screamed again.

"There's water at the bottom," the man explained, "so hold your breath, girl." Just as he said it, Marco twisted her wrist. The pain distracted her from fighting back and she was falling not even a second later.

The man was wrong, Bonnie lost consciousness before her limp body even hit the icy water below.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie was cold. Her legs felt as if they were frozen stone in just her cheer skirt and the only warmth was coming from her thin jacket. Her eyes were closed tightly even though she had regained consciousness, but her head pounded to hard for her to want to move even an inch.

Her memories came back to her quickly and she remembered what happened. At the same time she realized that her legs didn't feel like frozen stone, but that she was laying on very arctic stone. Her body shivered violently and she forced her eyes open.

She was met first with the sight of a flickering flame, oranges and reds, all dancing together perfectly. She was fairly close to the fire, but couldn't feel any of the warmth. Her gaze slid away from the flames and snaked up the orange tinted, stone walls a few feet behind it.

Pressing her hand onto the freezing ground beneath her, Bonnie slowly pushed herself up with quaking arms. Her damp, short brown hair hung in her face just as much as it stuck to it. She closed her eyes briefly as the world spun and rode out the sudden vertigo. She opened her eyes again and slowly began to move them around the circular area. Besides the fire, there wasn't much else, just stone walls and an icy breeze blowing from inky dark area above her where the fire didn't quite reach.

She sucked in a lung full of air and froze in surprise as her gaze fell on a pale man, paler than any man she had ever seen before. But it wasn't his albescent hue that surprised her most, no, besides his sudden appearance, it was the fact that he was completely naked.

Long black hair shielded his face from view, except for a pair of bright blue eyes that shone through the straggly hair like glowing eyes in the dark. They were zeroed in on her like they were glued to her, as if it would a sin for him to look away.

All was still around them. The fire crackled and the breeze blew, he pounced.

Bonnie didn't have a lot of time to prepare as his nude body connected with her and he was forcing her back flat onto the ground. His nose was in her neck a second later, his whole body encasing around all of her. He was hot, was what she noticed first. His skin was like fire itself. She thought for sure he would be cold, if going by his pale complexion would be any indication.

She couldn't find it in her to scream and instead a whimper escaped her as her head connected with the ground. The man grunted like a beast and Bonnie found herself wondering was he even a man at all.

She got her answer in the form of a sharp sting that bled into the worse pain she had ever experienced in her neck. She found it in her to scream again as he drank from her.

(QTV)

He wasn't human.

That was what Bonnie decided hours ago. Numb, shaky finger trailed over the puncture wounds in her neck and she bit back a wince.

He had drank from her like some sort of flea, forcing her to near dangerously on the edge of consciousness and unconsciousness. He then pulled away and licked her bleeding wound in a way which made it burn and sizzle, then she bled no more.

He then moved away from her as quickly as he had come to her. He stood up to his full height not to far from her. She stared up at him weakly as he pointed at the ground then at a narrow opening she hadn't noticed a few feet away and shook his head, a low growl leaving him. He shook his head furiously as he pointed at the opening again.

Bonnie understand that he was telling her not to leave right away. And so far, she had listened.

She stared at the dark opening, her knees pulled to her chest.

He wasn't human.

He had sucked her blood and then he healed her with a flick of his tongue. He was completely naked but acted as if he couldn't feel any of the icy chill blowing in from the ceiling. He wasn't human, so what was he?

She remembered what the men who had dropped her here had said. Creatures of the Dark. She hugged her legs tighter in fear. They had said the creatures of the dark would make sure she never saw the light of day again, and here she was in seemingly the habitat of one.

She couldn't allow that to happen.

Bonnie struggled to her feet, first to her knees then to as straight as she could. Her body quivered and her knees shook. She took a step forward, her now dusty, white sneakers snuffing against the floor as she dragged herself towards the opening.

Her mind flashed with the creatures warning about not venturing out of the room. She kept moving until she came to the edge of the opening. She stopped and peered into the darkness in front of her. There was no light, just darkness.

With one more look at the lite room, Bonnie stepped into the darkness, intent on saving herself.

(QTV)

Her chest burned with exhaustion and the forcing of freezing air down her wind pipe. She kept going, blindly running through the darkness.

Another wild hoot bounced along the walls behind her as she was chased. She could hear their bare feet slapping against the ground as they chased. She had a sickening feeling that if they really wanted to they could catch her, that they were just playing a game.

Playing with their meal.

Bonnie wanted to cry. She wanted to stop running and lay down in the middle of this narrow hall and weep. She couldn't understand why she was going through this nightmare or why or how any of this was possible.

She didn't know who was chasing her. She didn't know if it was the 'thing' who sucked her blood from her veins or something else entirely.

She had taken twists and turns, so many she had long since forgotten which way she had come. But there was only darkness and crazed laughter.

A flicker of light appeared before her and she found renewed energy as she chased towards it. Soon she stumbled into the light only for her heart to sink when she realized she was back in the room in which she had began. She collapsed just a few feet inside the room and stared at the flickering fire with wide, wet eyes.

A growl behind her made her quickly spin around. She gasped in alarm when the two males appeared, just as naked and pale as the one she had awoken to had been, but neither of them were him. They're eyes glowed red and black veins marred their white skin. Sharp fans hung from their mouths as they advanced on her.

Bonnie scrambled backwards, palms scrapping against the rough ground never taking her gaze off of them. She was trapped, she had no more run left in her and no where to run to. She could see the hunger in their eyes and she feared that they wouldn't allow her to live like the one before them had. No, she could tell she was about to be sucked dry.

The closer they came the farther she back paddled. She was so tired, but she didn't want it to end this way.

A blur suddenly blew into the room, cutting between the two blood suckers and pushing them apart and crashing into the stone walls.

The one who had fed from her before stood before her, his eyes red and veined just as the other two were. He glared down at her, clearly displeased. But soon he gone, caught in a blurring fight between the other two.

Their bodies moved so quickly she couldn't keep up, but she knew the one who fed from her was slinging the other two around like rag dolls. Soon they were on the ground and only one was standing victor.

He growled at the two, whimpering creatures as he stood in front of her, his shoulders wide. The air vibrated with his dominance and his growls turned into a violent bark that had the other two scrambling out of the room, their invisible tails between their legs.

All Bonnie could do was watch wide eyed, her back to the flames.

He turned to her so suddenly, she cried out. He was on her in seconds, forcing her onto the ground as his whole body covered hers. He growled in her face as his blue eyes returned, but flashed dangerously. His hot hands wrapped around her neck and squeezed.

Tears leaked down Bonnie's face as he choked her in his rage, but then he stopped. He pulled her onto her feet with a bruising hold on her arm, he drug her to a wall and forced her against it so roughly her back ached. Bonnie slid to the ground balling into a ball and leaning away from him, waiting for him to do something else.

He did, he moved away from her and back towards the opening. He was only gone for a few seconds before he returned with two giant rats dangling from their tails in one hand and a stick in another. He dropped the items before her and crossed his arms and stared at her expectantly.

Bonnie stared at the dead rodents, her stomach sick. What was she suppose to do with those?

When she made no move to do anything, the creature, she couldn't call him a man, growled, grabbed one tore it open with his long, sharp nails, removed its guts and stuck a stick through its mouth and out its back side, he then made his way over to the fire and stuck the stick in a place where the rodent was directly in the fire. He then did the same with the second one.

He ignored her and moved to the other side of the cave.

Bonnie's gaze remained on the guts he had left sitting spluttered across the ground and the unpleasant smell of burned fur and cooking rat filled the area. She fought of the sick feeling that had filled her. She pressed her face into her knees, no longer wanting to face the world.

A while later she felt him standing over her and she forced herself to look up. He held out one of the cooked rats to her. She turned away, swallowing her bile. The creature pushed the rat on a stick into her face, its cooked, warm flesh brushing against her face. He growled darkly.

'Eat'

He didn't speak the word, but Bonnie knew that was what he wanted. He growled again, this one in warning.

She took the stick between her fingers, and stared up at him. He growled again and Bonnie's eyes fell back onto the food he was offering her. She closed her eyes tightly and bit into the meat.

She hadn't realized how hungry she was. When had been the last time she had eaten? Her hunger didn't seem to matter, it was still a struggle to get the rat down. Her stomach pinched painfully when she was finished.

He swooped down on her then, his teeth sinking right into her neck, as he once again drank his fill.


End file.
